


The Elements--Sokeefe--The Afterwards

by DebtCollectionIsMyLegacyTrista



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebtCollectionIsMyLegacyTrista/pseuds/DebtCollectionIsMyLegacyTrista
Summary: Sophie Foster has finally defeated the Neverseen. She has finally graduated into the elite levels, along with (most) of her friends. But the world is uneasy from the past struggles, and no one seems to trust anyone else. No even the Mysterious Miss Foster and Lord Hunkyhair trust everyone - with good reason. A resistance is stirring... and they'll have to choose sides if they want to survive.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Marella Redek, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker, Wylie Endal/Linh Song
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My little sister 😁](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+little+sister+%F0%9F%98%81).



SOPHIE SIGHED, HURRYING towards her classes in the Elite levels after pulling out her books. She stepped aside when Linh pushed in front of her, pretending not to notice the dark circles forming under Linh's eyes.

"How was your weekend?" Sophie asked when Linh glanced at her.

Linh rubbed her eyes. "It was fine. I'm just... I don't know. Wylie's still trying to figure out that memory he recovered - and I'm trying to help him. How was yours?"

Sophie ignored the question. "Still? He should take a break. It's not going anywhere."

Linh rubbed her forehead. "You try telling him that."

"How about we talk after school? In the dorms?" Sophie asked, checking her watch.

"Sure. I think they switched all the roommates again, so who knows, maybe we'll be roommates."

Sophie sighed. "I'll have to ask Mr. For - Magnate Leto why they're switching so much, and if he even knows about it."

She picked up a book she had dropped and patted Linh on the shoulder. "Don't worry about Wylie. I'll help him out, okay?"

Linh sighed wearily and thanked Sophie, going to class after she got her books. 

Sophie headed up the stairs towards the golden room where Bronte was waiting. He must've seen the worry in her eyes, because he didn't even reprimand her for being late, simply said, "You okay, Lady Sophie?"

"Fine. And please, don't call me Lady Sophie. It sounds really weird... After everything."

Bronte nodded. "Also, Oralie told me to tell you to meet her at her house. I'm pretty sure it has to do with enhancing, so be prepared."

Great.

Just great.

"Okay," Sophie said. 

"Anyways, Miss Foster, we should begin our lesson. Instead of just simply learning about inflicting, though, I think we should study how you inflict positive emotions, because I have never been able to do that."

He went on and on about how her alicorn-based DNA must have something to do with it, but as Sophie already knew that, she let her mind wander.

To Keefe.

Which brought up a whole bucket-load of worry.

Keefe hadn't wanted to be in the Nobility, claiming that he didn't want to end up like his dad or mom. So, instead, he was currently in Exillium with Tam. And as much as Sophie thought it was sweet of the two to spend time together, she worried about Keefe's mental health. 

He'd killed his own mother.

And while he claimed that it didn't bother him, Sophie knew it did. Pretty much everyone knew it did. Fitz had told Sophie that the last time he'd tried to talk to Keefe, Keefe had just stared at him plainly, being so un-Keefe that he didn't even crack a single joke about Fitzphie.

Which wasn't official. And probably would never be.

"Sophie!" Bronte said, snapping her out of her daydream. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah. You were talking about..."  
She racked her brain.  
"Lord Cassius's book and how the emotions are purer and rawer in the heart and how in your mind you can feel what you want to feel."

Bronte's eyebrows arched, clearly surprised she'd been listening. "Okay, then... Session time is about over. Do you have any questions?"

"No," she said. "You can tell Oralie I'll be there if I get Lady Cadence to let me out of the building."

Bronte snorted. "I'll handle it. You are free to go."

Sophie sighed and picked up her books, tracing her finger across the moonlark symbol on her memory log.

She opened the door, where Stina was waiting for her.

It was going to be a looong day.


	2. The Elements

Sophie slid beside Stina, ignoring her whisper, “How’s Lady Fos-Boss?”

Stina stepped in front of Sophie when Sophie tried to go past. “Seriously. How are you? I haven’t talked to you in forever, Sophie.”

Sophie sighed, her shoulders wanting to droop as she said. “It’s fine. Sorry. How are you?”

“You don’t look fine,” Stina commented, taking the stack of books away from Sophie. “Seriously. When was the last time you slept? I mean for real, like all night. Are you worrying about Keefe?”

Sophie knew there was no point in lying to an Empath. “Okay, fine. Yes. And Tam. I haven’t heard from both of them in so long… I’m beginning to worry.”

Stina sighed. “I know Tam’s fine. I talked to him earlier. He can take care of himself. It’s more… Keefe we both worry about, right?”

Sophie frowned. “Yeah. And Biana. She can kick some serious butt—but even in the unknown, there’s so much danger.”

Stina sighed again, admitting, “Is it weird that I miss her? And Keefe? And the whole group… really. I miss Dex and Marella, too. It seems like they’re never around anymore, even though I see them every day.”

Sophie checked her watch again. “We all need to have a get-together sometime. If there’s any way of contacting Biana—does she even still have her registry pendant?”

Stina shrugged, still holding Sophie’s books. “You would know better than I would. You were there when it all happened, and I wasn’t.”

“You can’t guilt-trip yourself for that. That was completely my fault—don’t even deny it. I was the one who sent you to the hideout with Dex and Marella—I had no idea Biana would—”

Sophie stopped, her eyes flickering to something in the corner. Or… someone. 

“What?” Stina asked, turning to the dark corner.

Sophie could see an outline of a person, and she assumed Stina could to, because she was squinting at it. The corner was on the far side of the room, but Sophie stepped closer. The person was obviously a Shade—because he or she was shrouded in shadows. 

“Who’s there?” Stina asked finally.

No one answered.

Sophie’s hand hovered towards the dagger she kept hidden in her dress. Keefe used to tease her about Sopockets, but she honestly felt the need to have a weapon with her at all times. Especially since this hallway was restricted to only Sophie and her friends. 

“Tam?” Sophie asked finally.

Still, no one answered. Sophie gripped the hilt of her knife and stepped closer. “Who is it?”

Stina was right behind her. “Someone is there,” she whispered to Sophie. “I can feel them.”

The shadows shifted. “I am,” someone said at last. The voice was female, but Sophie didn’t recognize it.

“Who are you?” Stina asked, stepping even closer.

“Me, myself, and I,” the girl responded. 

“Okay, seriously,” Sophie said. “This isn’t a time for riddles.”

The shadows became thicker, and Sophie shuddered on the inside. Shades she didn’t trust… weren’t her favorite.

“Is it?” the girl responded. “Seems like that’s all anyone talks about these days. Secrets—and lies.”

Her voice was strangely manipulative, and it made Sophie want to fall asleep. Which was kind of ironic. “Don’t make me throw this,” Stina said, holding up a throwing star.

“Chill,” the voice said. “I’m actually hiding, and you’re killing my stealth, even though I’m sure they’re heard me by now.”

Sophie raised an eyebrow and Stina lowered her weapon. “Hiding… from whom?”

“Them,” the voice whispered. “The other elements. Or… the chosen ones of the elements.”

“And… who would that be?”

That shadows thinned, and a slight outline became a little more bold. “Many people, Sophie. Many people. The Hydrokinetic is one of them.”

“So… why are you hiding?” Stina asked.

The girl’s shoulders slumped. “Because I do not trust them. They have turned cold.”

Sophie sheathed her knife. “Could name people… specifically?”  
“There is many. But if you want to know the ones who have been bothering me… Marella the Pyrokinetic—I think you know her—she is an interesting girl. Wayna the Guster, Jensi the Charger, Crystal the Cryokinetic, Tarin and Trista the Hydrokinetics, and Flynn the Flasher. They want me to join them, but I do not trust them any more then I trust you, Sophie and Stina.”

A few of the names Sophie recognized—but two stood out specifically. “Jensi and Marella?”

“Old friends, are they?” the voice laughed. “They’re interesting characters, I’ll admit.”

“Still our friends, actually,” Sophie snapped, even though she wasn’t so sure about Jensi. He’d been so… distant… lately. She missed him. He’d been a good friend.

“Ah,” said the voice. “You don’t want to let go, do you?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Stina interrupted before Sophie could say anything. “Why do The Elements want you to join them?”

“The what?” Sophie asked.

“The Elements,” the voice said. “You have heard of them, have you not?”

Sophie’s face flushed red in the dim light, and she tried not to think how late she was going to be for lunch. “I haven’t. Who are they?”

“The names she just listed. It’s like… a combining elements club or something,” Stina said. “Most of them—besides Marella—live in a giant ice castle or something that the Hydrokinetics and the Cryokinetic built. They claim combining the Elements makes them more powerful or something—but there’s no real proof.”

“Yes, there is,” said the voice. “I’ve seen the Hydrokinetics summon fire before—but I do not trust them. I will not join. I’m surprised that they haven’t found me yet—Trista is crazy powerful.”

Sophie was trying to wrap her head around everything she’d missed when she’d been submerged in the Golden Tower. “So wait… the Hydrokinetics can summon fire?”

“And the Cryokinetic can summon water and wind,” she agreed. “None of them can summon shadows, that is why they want me.”

“So…” Stina said. “What is your name?”

“Names are powerful, Stina.”

“But what is it?” Sophie pressed.

"This does not mean I trust you, Sophie and Stina," the voice breathed. "But..."

The shadows disappeared, revealing a tall, very pretty elf. Her hair was white-blonde, the tips dyed pure black. Her icy eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner contained secrets, and her lips pressed tightly together made it clear she didn’t want to say; even though she told them, “You may call me Auset, Sophie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But seriously - I've never enjoyed writing something so much... not kidding. Do you like it? Comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

SOPHIE RECOGNIZED THE name. It was the name of the Shade who'd been in Exillium for three years, then came to the Lost Cities to train under the watchful eye of the Council. 

And this girl was a freakishly powerful Shade.

One that Sophie didn't particularily trust.

Auset peered around the corner, then pressing her back against the wall with a finger to her lips. "Trista's right there," she shadow-whispered to Sophie and Stina. "Help me, or no?"

Sophie sighed, taking her books from Stina. "Come on, Stina," she said, hinting that Auset should follow them in shadows. Auset took the hint, making herself practically invisible as she followed them. Sophie scanned the hallways for the girl Auset had named - spotting a girl with long, incredibly highlighted hair. She was holding hands with another boy. She assumed it was Trista, since there was practically no one else there.

The girl turned her head and glanced at Sophie, then looked away, apparently deciding that Auset wasn't with them. Sophie pretended not to notice, heading down the golden stairs in a rush, shoving her books in her locker, and gagging at the flavor Elwin had picked, even though she'd been expecting it.

,

Stina kind of wandered away at that point, and Sophie had no idea if Auset was still there. Sophie leaned against her locker and sighed, jumping Fitz said, "Hi."

"Oh..." she said. "Hello."

"You okay there, Lady Fos-Boss?"

She smiled weakly, not wanting to look at his teal eyes as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good, actually. You, on the other hand... You look like you need a nap. Or, say, twelve hours of sleep."

"I'm good," Sophie said. "But we're both gonna be late for lunch, so come on."

She pulled his wrist, and he followed, telling her he still didn't believe she was okay. And when she tried to convince him otherwise, he just shook his head. 

Sophie pulled him into the big dining room, not looking at the gold-ceilinged walls and miniature gold spires leading upwards as she grabbed her lunch. Fitz was right behind her, tailing her towards the table they usually sat at. "Hey," Linh said as they both sat down together. "How was both of your sessions"

"Great," Fitz said.

"Fine," Sophie mumbled. 

Stina hid a smirk. "Linh was just talking about the two of you, you know."

Sophie sighed, not wanting to discuss the whole "Fitz is my Cognate and only my Cognate and nothing else" conversation again. "Listen, didn't we already peomise you guys that we weren't going to be doing that?"

"Yeah," Fitz added. "We're just friends - seriously. Linh. Stop making that face. You know it's true."

"If you say so," another voice said, making Sophie take a double take.

"Since when are you sitting with us again?" Fitz asked. "I thought you were sitting with that group again."  
He tilted his head towards a table.

"Since Dex asked me to sit with you guys today. Come on, I'm still willing to sit with my old friends!"

Sophie ignored the "old friends" part and said, "That's right! Where is Dex?"

"I was getting lunch," Dex said in his deep voice behind her, "but thanks for noticing."

Sophie blushed. "Sorrrrrry. It's been... A long week."

"But... The week just started?" Linh said, confused.

Sophie picked at her food. "Yeah, I know. I meant this past week. You know... Forget that. It's been a long year."

Stina snorted. "Um... You can say that again."

"Fitz," Sophie asked, "have you talked to Biana recently?"

He looked down. "Not in the past two months. She's ignoring all my hails... And when I tried to talk to her telepathically, she just said she was busy and couldn't talk at the moment. I... kind of gave up."

"It's fine," Sophie said, still picking at her food. "Stina and I just thought we could all get together sometime... You know, like we used to?"

Fitz nodded. "That would be fun. I miss the old days."

They both knew what they really missed - but they didn't say it. Sophie's heart ached for Keefe, Biana, and Tam to be with them again.

"So... Should we try to contact her later?"

"Sure," Fitz said in his crisp accent. 

"Anyways," Marella said. "How are you guys?"

Sophie glanced at Stina before she said, "Fine. It's been... A really strange day."

Stina snorted.

"I'm good," Dex said. "But we miss you, Marella."

She took a gulp of her water and stalled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sophie said. "We do. You're always hanging out with the other group. Why?"

Sophie tried to sound casual, but Marella's eyes hardened. "They're my friends too. I can have lots of friends if I want. But those guys... Listen. We're like family. We'd fall apart without each other."

"So..." Stina said casually, much better, Sophie noted, then Sophie herself, "are they all different elements? Do you like, have all the elements in your group or something?"

Marella's eyes narrowed. "We have the three main elements - fire, water, wind. And then we have the side elements - light, ice, electricity. The only one we don't have? Shadows."

Sophie glanced over to the table where they were all sitting. "Why do you need shadows?"

"Because it makes the circle complete, Sophie. And then we will all be united."

Sophie bit her lip as Stina said, "Aren't you guys all living in the same castle?"

"Not all of us live there always. I don't live there. It's mainly Trista."

"Trista?" Fitz asked. "She's my cousin."

Marella nodded. "She only lives there because her parents were in the Neverseen and she didn't want to stay somewhere by herself."

Reasonable.

"Oh," Fitz said. "I wonder why Alden and Della didn't offer to have her stay with them."

Marella sparked a flame, tracing her flaming finger across her wrist. "They did, actually. She refused. She doesn't trust many people. But anyways. She's the only one who lives there all the time. The rest of us? We have our own places to stay. And I have to take care of my mom. I wonder... Have you seen the Shade girl? We've been trying to get to join us."

"No!" Sophie said, maybe a little to quickly.

Marella's eyes narrowed to a glare at Sophie. "Really? Because I saw you talking to her earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> Updated whenever I have time : ))


End file.
